dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Xenoverse
MegaBossMan Should it be mentioned that Ultimate Tenkaichi also had the name "Dragon Ball New Project" before it's official name was released in trivia? MegaBossMan (talk) 17:15, May 21, 2014 (UTC)& wa Um...I guess so. =)...However it would best to wait for more information to come, in order to even add a "Trivia" Section...That is most likely why. That, or perhaps it should be placed on said "Ultimate Tenkaichi" page/. =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 06:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ultimate Tenkachi was called Dragon Ball Game Project: Age 2011. 06:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) 'Characters' i hope this one also have characters from Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball GT Nikon23 22:55, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Gameplay video Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRuffd-1tQk 02:11, June 11, 2014 (UTC) i got a feeling, this game is going to have created characters Nikon23 21:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Xenoverse is Budokai Tenkaichi 4 Japan is Confirmed?? ^ :No, the Tenkaichi games were developed by Spike. This game is developed by Dimps. 22:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Akira Toriyama Is there any involvement announced by him?J spencer93 (talk) 04:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) New God Of Destruction?????!!!!!!!!!!! Nostal Treevax on his Facebook posted a Expert from the Xenoverse Presentation, it seems like its a godly figure of somesorts..... But the Figure.....it looks like Lucifer from Dragon Ball....! Fusionwilliam (talk) :Cool find, doesn't look much like Lucifer imo. 20:08, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::maybe he's the god of time since the story mode seems to be about time travel 21:36, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a rewrite would help. 23:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. What exactly does "real-time" transformation mean? 20:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps that one can transform right in a match as opposed to with a cutscene or a preset form before a match? That would be my guess. 00:16, July 19, 2014 (UTC) It basically means that you can transform in the middle of the fight, like how it was done with the Budokai games and Raging Blast 1 and 2. — TonyBest100 (talk) 14:21, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Did anyone besides the last person to edit the page see spaces between the female earthling's name and male eatherling's name Hey did anyone besides the last user to edit the page see any spaces on the male and female earthling's photo's name in the gallery. I didn't when I undone his/her edit. : : Female Earthling.png|Female Earthling art : Male Earthling art.png|Male earthling art :If there is supposedly no space, then what are you reverting? Just because you have rollback rights doesn't give you any priority over my edits. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 02:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I am not using my Rollback privileges I was putting it back to the way it was because you edited one thing that didn't need to be edited. If you think that just because I have Rollback status that I would always use it then your wrong because it is mainly only for vandalism or a chain of bad edits and your edits are not worth using my Rollback powers. :::I never said you used those rights. You're acting like you have priority over my edits, given the current scenario. The edit summary was "tidying" i.e. making the code for source mode neater and more consistent. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 02:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::No I am not your the one acting like I am and that your edits are priority over mine and any other user who undoes your edit now I am done with you. Rollback is for reverting vandalism only. Rollback users have no extra authority over any other users. 04:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Is this Part of Xenoverse? In the new scan I found this, Little Green, Final Form Freeza, and Cooler Final Form is this Battle Royle or Xenoverse? Fusionwilliam (talk) That's part of Zenkai Battle Royale — TonyBest100 (talk) 16:42, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Character Customization Should it be mentioned that the Future Warrior is the player's customized character? I found this from: here BigEasy23! (talk) 13:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC)BigEasy23! So Xenoverse will give us 5 Races with both Genders, excluding Namekians of course, to use for Character Creation but how good is our chances at both Kid and Adult bases aswell? I'd like the ability to play as a Super Saiyan Kid to joke around with my friends on co-op, have a bunch of Kids fighting super powered alien warriors and all that would be funny. Xeno 117 (talk) 19:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Why is Future Warrior still listed as a separate character from the Customs? It has already been shown that the "Future Warrior" is a created character himself and has no "official" appearence. Ishpersonguy13 (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC)Ishpersonguy13 GT Characters: When are we going to see super saiyan 4 on a next generation system!! I have a feeling that Dragon Ball GT isn't going to be in this game, it seems more like a Dragon Ball Online spin off instead, which is unfair. but i do like certain characters from the game like Mira, towa, and time portal trunks. i just hope they include some gt characters at least. Nikon23 - 7:49PM 9/17/2014 Actually they are in it ''' '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXG0VXk_U1w&list=UUrIwTfEj9cmnz7gTf9KkBWA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNTy_BXSdAY&list=UUrIwTfEj9cmnz7gTf9KkBWA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdLrubnbY0E&index=2&list=UUrIwTfEj9cmnz7gTf9KkBWA Mosdra (talk) 05:45, September 30, 2014 Zarbon and Dodoria Are Zarbon and Dodoria going to be in this one? I skipped Battle of Z since they weren't in it. I hope they'll be in this one. Keep me posted; let me know once they're confirmed as that will be the deciding factor for whether I will be getting this one or not. - 01:13, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know if the will be but if I was you I would give it a chance even if they aren't in it. I wish they would re-add the GT characters. ::Nah. I honestly dislike Dimps games so far because they've not included my favorites in the games since Budokai 1. This is why I prefer Spike for the character roster. But I won't be spending money on Dimps games anymore unless they include my two favorite characters in the games. People should e-mail the corporate offices and let them know these specifics so as to fix their erroneous ways. Just keep me posted if they are in this installment. - 18:02, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::What Wrong With You People Prince Zarbon Stop Hating On Dimp & Dimp Doing Their Best For Xenoverse Give Them A Change & I Do Believe That Xenoverse Is Gonna Be A Good Game & A Best Game Ever & Deal With It & Xenoverse Is The Best Budokai Game Ever Made SO STOP HATING ON DIMP OKAY Asakura Yoh2000 (talk) 23:39, September 20, 2014 ::::Prince Zarbon can have his own opinion and you made a run on sentence and you used & way to much. Plus made the first letter of every word cap which isn't suppose to happen it is only suppose to be the first letter of the first word in a sentence and the name of games and developing and publishing company. Prince Zarbon will be kept up to date. :::::Thank you Goku20, that bit from this user was rather random to say the least. I'm not hating on Dimps, just saying I won't be purchasing any more of their products unless they offer something I'm looking forward to. Thanks for keeping me updated. - 01:02, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::No problem. Hey Prince Zabon, I Am Sorry okay& that was stupid of me Asakura Yoh2000 (talk) 01:19, September 21, 2014 :::::If you're gonna be a Grammar Nazi, then please allow me. "Prince Zarbon can have his own opinion and you made a run on sentence and you used & way to much" is a run-on sentence. It should say "to" instead of "too", it should have been "supposed" instead of "suppose", "Plus made the first letter of every word cap" doesn't make sense, "&" should technically be in quotation marks, "... which isn't suppose to happen it is only suppose to be the first letter ..." is a run-on sentence, and words can be capitalized so long as it is a proper noun, given there are far more words to be capitalized than games and companies. Just saiyan. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 02:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Just saying dude at lest mine made more since and I was being a Grammar Nazi, I was just trying to be helpful to someone who clearly forgot his language arts skills. Now with that said I am only going to be talking to Prince Zarbon on this talk page. :Generally speaking, the topic is about these two specific character confirmations in the game; so lets keep it at that. - 16:35, September 21, 2014 (UTC) PrinceZarbon, I'm pretty sure it will be so don't worry man! I hope Buutenks doesn't get skipped he's be skipped since, UT he wasn't in BOZ either also I hope chiatzou will make a comeback...let's hope this game surpasses BT3! And if a Raging Blast 3 comes lets hope that surpasses BT3 as well so that would be No.2 for Xenoverse the best DB/Z/GT game of all time! I'm also wanting Dragon Ball characters like Kid Goku, Kid Krillin, Tamborine....etc. Fusionwilliam (talk) Final form Frieza character friezas race transformations if you watch the extended xenoverse trailer 2 you can see a 4th from frieza race using a kamehameha : That is not a 4th form frieza race, It's another of the Frieza Race's Avatars used in Dragon Ball Heroe : This is most likely just a customisation option and not a transformation : Cee Jay Haych (talk) 20:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Dark Characters how do we know if these dark characters are actually playable characters? they could just be for the story only. where's the proof! - Nikon23 9/27/2014 1:19 AM :Good point. 18:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Playable characters Ok the Standards page says that a page should only be linked once in a article but could be linked twice if the said article is a big article. So that means that the characters in this game unless they have a reference tag shouldn't be linked. Some of the forms shouldn't be linked because they link to the character that uses the form and also some of them are not linked on the other game pages. So I was wondering if my edit of unlinking the characters and forms that have already been linked and the forms that just link back to the character like Ultimate Gohan was right? network beta U.S. anyone had a chance to play the beta yesterday. it was ok. can't wait for the game to come out. NIkon23 10/5/2014 12:00PM Difference between current and next gen? The article states that there will be "unique gameplay features" for the PS4 and Xbox One version. Did they ever elaborate on this? Kaihedgie (talk) 22:14, October 5, 2014 (UTC) 126 Char Roster False Yep, you heard me in the beta you are able to have 8 costume attires for your Future Warrior and if you want to select them in battle the so called Orange Star Pages are actually costumes notice your characters have 8 glowing stars which are costumes when you goto another character like Goku it has his default attire but, the thing is that it only have 1 Glowing Star...its unlikely to have 126 characters theres alots of characters yet to be introduced so 126+ I have to tell you guys that I noticed all of you think there will be 8 pages to get to the next page you use your d-pad or left stick to move to the next page its unknown if there will be a shortcut to switch pages... -Blazingnyancat a.k.a Fusionwilliam (talk)